Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/23
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXIII. AEROPLANY W DRODZE. Przez jakiś czas pan i władca ziemi nie umiał zapanować nad sobą samym. Napewno tylko wiedział, że aeroplany są w drodze, że Helena Wolton dała znać o tem ludowi, a że on sam był panem świata. Wydostał się wreszcie z gwarnych hal, wysokich korytarzy, z apartamentów, w których naradzali się przywódcy ludu, z sal kinematograficznych i telefonicznych. Wiedział tylko, że ma wydać proklamacyę do Ludu Ziemi, powtarzał sobie kilka szumnych frazesów, które krążyły mu po głowie bez ładu. Wreszcie znalazł się Graham razem z owym żółtym mężczyzną w małym pokoiku, w którym proklamacya miała być zredagowana. Pokój ten był najzupełniej nowoczesny. Na środku jaśniał owal, czerpiący światło z górnych ocienionych lamp elektrycznych. Reszta pokoju pogrążona była w cieniu. Cicho tu było niezmiernie, zwłaszcza, gdy się wyszło co dopiero z pełnej rozgwaru hali Atlasa. Głuche uderzenie podwójnych drzwi, które po części przyczyniały się do tej ciszy, nagłe zniknięcie hałasu i całej tej bieganiny, drżący krąg świetlny, stłumione szepty i szybkie ruchy towarzyszy — wszystko to dziwne sprawiało wrażenie. Olbrzymie uszy jakiegoś aparatu fonograficznego czekały na jego słowa, czarne oczy olbrzymich fotograficznych aparatów czekały, aż zacznie, poza nimi zaś rózgi metalowe i krążki migotały niewyraźnie, a coś brzęczało dookoła. Niewyraźna osnowa tego, co miał powiedzieć, zaświtała mu teraz głowie. Lecz to milczenie, to osamotnienie, nagłe zniknięcie tego tłumu, który swojem życiem porywał, to milczące audytoryum wytrzeszczonych aparatów, wszystko to zmieniło go w jednej chwili. Czuł bowiem, że boi się teraz niezgrabności, teatralności, że boi się dźwięku własnego głosu, jakości dowcipu. Odwrócił się do człowieka w żółtym stroju i rzekł łaskawie: — Muszę zaczekać jeszcze chwilę. Nie wiedziałem, że to tak się odbędzie. Muszę pomyśleć o tem, co mam powiedzieć. I kiedy jeszcze bił się z myślami, nadszedł posłaniec z nowiną, że pierwsze aeroplany unoszą się nad Arawan. — Arawan? — rzekł Graham. — Gdzież to jest? Zresztą to na jedno wyjdzie. Aeroplany są w drodze. Wkrótce tu będą. Kiedy? — O zmierzchu. — Wielki Boże! Za kilka godzin. Co nowego na stacyach aeronautycznych? — Ludność południowo-zachodnia gotowa, stoi pod bronią. — Gotowa! Odwrócił się znowu i stanął przed soczewkami. — Przypuszczam, że ma to być rodzaj mowy. Dałby Bóg, abym wiedział, co właściwie trzeba powiedzieć... Aeroplany w Arawan! W takim razie musiały wyjść przed główną flotyllą. — Ach cóż to szkodzi, że powiem źle lub dobrze? — rzekł w końcu i spostrzegł, że światło obficiej zaczęło padać. Ułożył sobie kilka ogólnikowych frazesów o demokratycznych uczuciach, ale nagle opadły go wątpliwości. Spostrzegł, że jego wiara w bohaterskość władną i powołanie nagle straciła grunt. Czuł, z całą jasnością teraz, że jego zerwanie z Ostrogiem było przedwczesne. Dziwił się teraz, że mógł był wogóle inaczej na te sprawy się zapatrywać. W tej skrajnej ostateczności postanowił jednak odrzucić rozumowanie i przeprowadzić to, co przedsięwziął. I nie mógł znaleźć słowa — nie mógł zacząć. I właśnie, gdy tak stał cały onieśmielony i jakby chciał usprawiedliwić się, że taki był niezgrabny, dał się słyszeć hałas i tupot kroków. — Zaczekać! — zawołał ktoś i równocześnie drzwi się otwarły. — Ona idzie — mówiły głosy. Graham odwrócił się. Przez otwarte drzwi dostrzegł idącą ku niemu drobną, szarą postać. Serce zaczęło mu bić gwałtownie. Była to Helena Wolton. Dokoła niej szum oklasków. Mężczyzna w żółtym stroju wynurzył się z cieniów i stanął w kręgu świetlnym. — Oto jest dziewczyna, która nam powiedziała, co Ostrog uczynił — rzekł. Twarz jej płonęła, a ciężkie zwoje czarnych włosów spadały jej na ramiona. Fałdy lekkiej, jedwabnej sukni, którą miała na sobie, falując, spływały z wdziękiem ku ziemi. Zbliżała się coraz bardziej, a serce Grahama biło coraz gwałtowniej. Wszystkie wątpliwości ulotniły się nagle. Cień drzwi padł jej na twarz, jeszcze krok, a Helena Wolton stanęła tuż przy Grahamie. — Pan nas nie zdradził? zawołała. — Pan z nami? — Gdzie pani była? — zapytał Graham. — W zakładzie południowo - zachodnim. W zbrojowni. Dziesięć minut temu dopiero dowiedziałam się, że pan wrócił. Udałam się do zbrojowni południowo - zachodnich. Chciałam dać znać przywódcom, aby oni powiedzieli ludowi. — Wróciłem, gdy tylko doszła mnie pogłoska... — Wiem — zawołała Helena — wiedziałam, że pan będzie z nami. I to ja im powiedziałam — ja. Powstali! Cały świat zerwał się na równe nogi. Lud się zbudził. Chwała Bogu, że nie darmo pracowałam. Pan jesteś ciągle jeszcze władcą. — Powiedziała im pani — rzekł powolnie Graham i zauważył równocześnie, że mimo blasku w oczach Helena nie mogła zapanować nad drżeniem, które wstrząsało nią całą. — Powiedziałam im. Znałam rozkazy. Byłam tu. Słyszałam, że murzyni mają przybyć do Londynu, aby ochronić pana i stłumić bunt ludu — ażeby pana trzymać w zamknięciu, jako więźnia — i przeszkodziłam. Wyszłam i powiedziałam ludowi. A pan ciągle jesteś władcą. Graham spojrzał na czarne soczewki aparatów fotograficznych, na olbrzymie nadstawione uszy fonografów, a potem znów na nią. — Jestem ciągle jeszcze władcą — rzekł powolnie. — I pani to uczyniła, pani, siostrzenica Ostroga? — Dla pana! — zawołała Helena. — Dla pana! Uczyniłam, ponieważ nie chciałam, aby pozbawiono potęgi pana, na którego zjawienie się świat czekał tak długo! Graham stał nieruchomo i patrzył na nią w milczeniu. Wątpliwości jego i pytania ulotniły się za jej przybyciem. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, co miał powiedzieć. Stanął znowu przed aparatami fotograficznymi. Krąg światła rozszerzył się znowu. I znowu zwrócił się ku niej. — Pani mnie uratowała — rzekł. — Uratowała pani moją władzę. I walka teraz się rozpocznie. Wie Bóg jeden, na jakie rzeczy spoglądać będzie ta noc dzisiejsza — w każdym razie nie ujrzy hańby. Zwrócił się teraz ku niewidzialnym tłumom, które patrzyły nań przez te dziwne czarne oczy. Z początku mówił powolnie. — Mężowie i niewiasty nowego wieku — rzekł. — Powstaliście, aby stanąć w obronie własnej krwi!... Nie łatwe zwycięztwo mamy odnieść. Przerwał, żeby poszukać słów. Myśli, które miał w głowie, zanim przyszła Helena, wróciły znowu, lecz w zmienionej postaci. Już nie miały na sobie piętna możliwej błachości. — Ta noc jest początkiem! — zawołał. — Ta walka, która się zbliża szybkim krokiem ku nam, jest dopiero początkiem. Być może, iż przez całe życie będziecie musieli walczyć. Nie ustawajcie, gdyby mnie już nie stało — gdyby mnie zupełnie wrogowie mieli pokonać. Nagle zdawało mu się, że to, co chce powiedzieć, nie da się ująć w słowa. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczął dawać ogólnikowe napomnienia, potem ogarnęła go nagle fala wymowy. Wiele zdań, które wyrzekł, tchnięty humanitarną banalnością minionych wieków, atoli przekonanie i głęboka wiara, jaką umiał wlać w swe słowa, nadały im życia. Roztoczył przed ludźmi nowego wieku obraz minionych czasów. — Przychodzę do was z przeszłości, przychodzę ze wspomnieniami czasów, które miały nadzieję. Wiek mój był wiekiem marzeń zaczątków, wiekiem podniosłych nadziei; na całym świecie położyliśmy koniec niewoli, na całym świecie szerzyliśmy nadzieję i wiarę, że wojny ustaną, że wszyscy mężczyźni i niewiasty wieść będą życie szlachetne, wolne i spokojne... Takie żywiliśmy nadzieje za czasów, które minęły. I cóż stało się z temi nadziejami? W jakim stanie znajduje się człowiek po dwustu latach? Widzimy wielkie miasta, olbrzymie potęgi, zbiorową wielkość niewyśnioną. Tego celu nie mieliśmy na oku, a jednak to nadeszło. Lecz jak się rzecz ma z owymi małymi, maluczkimi, których życie stwarza życie wielkich? Jak się rzecz ma z życiem ogółu? Jest ciągle takie same. Pełne smutku i znoju, jest życiem okupowanem, niespełnionem, pełnem chuci i żądzy potęgi, bogactwa i szaleństwa i rozpusty. Dawna wiara zwiędła i uschła, nowa wiara... Czy jest jakaś nowa wiara? Spostrzegł teraz, że wierzył w rzeczy, w które wierzyć tak bardzo dawniej pragnął. Pogrążył się w wierze, chwycił się jej oburącz i płynął z nią równomiernie. Mówił gorączkowo, urywanemi zdaniami, lecz mówił z całych sił i z całego serca, albowiem pełen był tej odrodzonej wiary. Mówił o wielkości zaparcia się siebie, mówił o swojej wierze w nieśmiertelne życie ludzkości, której jesteśmy cząstką. Głos wznosił się i opadał, a skrzętnie notujące aparaty szumiały od oklasków, z boku zaś milczące otoczenie śledziło go uważnie z pośród swych cieniów. Ten milczący widz i słuchacz podtrzymał go w niejednem miejscu, które zdawało mu się wątpliwem. Przez kilka podniosłych chwil czuł się bohaterem, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, wszystko wyjaśniło mu się w głowie. Wymowa nie doznawała już szwanku. I wreszcie dał zakończenie. — Oto tu i teraz zeznaję ostatnią moją wolę. Wszystko, co posiadam na świecie, daję ludowi świata. Daję wam wszystko i siebie wam daję. A zechce Bóg, żyć będę dla was, albo też zginę dla was. Skończył eleganckim ruchem i odwrócił się. Spostrzegł, że płomień własnego zapału gorzał w oczach dziewczyny. Oczy ich zetknęły się w niemem spojrzeniu; były pełne łez. Zdawało im się, że coś ich pcha ku sobie. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i stali tak przez chwilę dłoń w dłoni. Po długiem, wymownem milczeniu Helena rzekła szeptem: — Wiedziałam, wiedziałam. On nie zdołał wyrzec słowa, ściskał tylko dłoń jej w swojej dłoni. Człowiek w żółtym stroju stał obok nich. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, kiedy przyszedł. Powiedział, że straż południowo zachodnia wyruszyła w drogę. — Nie spodziewałem się jej tak prędko — rzekł. — Musieli dokonać cudu. Musi pan wystosować do nich parę słów zachęty. Graham puścił dłoń Heleny i patrzył bezmyślnie na mówiącego. Potem zerwał się i wrócił do dawnych rozmyślań o stacyach aeronautycznych. — Tak — rzekł. — To dobrze, to dobrze. Zastanawiał się nad wyborem słów. — Powiedz im — doskonale! Południowy zachód. Znowu spojrzał na Helenę Wolton. Na twarzy jego wyraźnie malowała się walka sprzecznych myśli. — Musimy zdobyć stacye aeronautyczne — tłumaczył. — Jeżeli tego nie uczynimy, wylądują tam murzyni. Musimy koniecznie temu zapobiedz. I podczas gdy mówił, czuł, że nie to właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Dostrzegł cień zdumienia w jej oczach. Zdawało się, że miała coś rzec, lecz głośny dzwonek pochłonął jej głos. Zaświtało w głowie Grahama, że Helena pragnie, aby poprowadził lud do boju i że to właśnie miał teraz uczynić. Nagle też to powiedział i oświadczył gotowość pójścia na czele ludu. Widział, jak twarz jej odpowiedziała bezsłownie. — Tutaj niczego nie dokonam — rzekł. — To niemożliwe — rzekł człowiek w żółtym stroju. — Miejsce pana tu. Zaczął tłómaczyć szeroko i długo, dlaczego. Wskazał pokój, w którym Graham miał przebywać przez cały czas. — Innej drogi niema — rzekł. — Musimy wiedzieć, gdzie się pan znajduje. W każdej chwili może nastać przełom, a wówczas będzie pan potrzebny dla narady, dla postanowienia. Pokój, do którego wprowadzono Grahama, był bogato przybrany, ozdobiony aparatami, przynoszącymi nowiny. Zdawało się Grahamowi rzeczą naturalną, że Helena pójdzie z nim razem. Przebiegł mu przez myśl obraz olbrzymiej, dramatycznej walki ludu. Tymczasem zamknięto go w pokoju, w którym tylko cztery ściany, a żadnego nie było widoku pola walki. Dopiero w miarę, jak czas uchodził, Graham zdołał wymalować sobie obraz rzeczywistej walki, która toczyła się niewidzialnie, o cztery mile od niego, pod stacyą aeronautyczną w Rochampton. Był to bój dziwaczny i niebywały, bój, który rozpadł się na setki tysięcy drobnych utarczek i bójek, bój, szalejący w labiryncie ulic, gościńców i kanałów, pod promieniami nie słońca lub księżyca, ale lamp elektrycznych, wśród olbrzymiego zamięszania, w którem tracili równowagę ludzie, nieprzywykli do władania bronią, a idący ślepo za rozkazem. Była to walka ludzi, stępiałych wśród odwiecznej, żmudnej pracy i wiekowej niewoli z ludźmi, zdemoralizowanymi przywilejami kupionymi i rozpustą. Nie było tu żadnej różnicy w broni i rodzaje broni nie były znane; jedyną bronią po obu stronach był mały, zielony, metalowy karabin, sporządzony za podnietą Ostroga, kiedy szło o to, aby obalić Radę. Niewielu umiało się obchodzić z tą bronią, wielu trzymało ją bezmyślnie, nie strzelając wcale, wielu przyszło wogóle z bronią, a bez amunicyi; nigdy w dziejach wojennych nie widziano dzikszego ognia i dzikszej strzelaniny. Była to bójka dyletantów; uzbrojeni włóczęgi walczyli z uzbrojonymi włóczęgami, pchani samą tylko siłą pieśni rewolucyjnej. Pchało się to wszystko i parło tysiącami ku węższym ulicom i windom, po galeryach, ociekających krwią, wśród hal i korytarzy, zapełnionych dymem, a wszystko to na to, ażeby przyjrzeć się po niewczasie, gdy nie było już nadziei ucieczki, dawnemu sposobowi walczenia. A ponad tem wszystkiem, z wyjątkiem drobnych pasemek dymu i pary rozpozcierało się niebo nieskalanie pogodne. Ostrog, zdaje się, nie miał bomb pod ręka, to też w zaczątkach walki aeropile nie odgrywały żadnej roli. Nic nie zaćmiewało pustej jasności błękitu. Zdawało się, że przygotowuje miejsce dla aeroplanów, które miały nadejść. Co chwila nadchodziły wiadomości, że aeroplany zbliżają się. Nadchodziły nowiny to z tego, to z owego portu nad morzem śródziemnem, a teraz już z południowej Francyi. Ale o nowych karabinach, które kazał sporządzić Ostrog, a które znajdowały się w mieście, nie było żadnych nowin, ani też o powodzeniach na polu walki pod stacyą aeronautyczną. Oddział za oddziałem wyruszał i ginął w odmęcie walki. Co się tam działo? Nikt nie wiedział, nawet skrzętni dozorcy zbrojowni nie mieli żadnych wiadomości. Mimo nieustannego trzasku otwieranych i gwałtownie zamykanych drzwi, mimo gorączkowej bieganiny posłańców umyślnych, mimo dzwonienia nieustannego i terkotania aparatów, Graham czuł się osamotnionym, a zwłaszcza bezużytecznym. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że to odosobnienie jest najdziwaczniejsza rzeczą, jaka mu się wydarzyła od chwili przebudzenia. Miało w sobie odcień tej bierności, która owłada człowiekiem we śnie. Co za kontrast! Ta walka między nim a Ostrogiem, ten zgiełk, ten hałas, to zamieszanie tam, a on tu bezczynny! jakby przygwożdżony do tego pokoju spokojnego, zapchanego dzwonkami, zwojami drutów i zwierciadłami. I teraz zamknięto drzwi, Helena i Graham byli sami; zdawało się, że odgraniczeni są od świata mocną, wyrazista linia, że wiedzą tylko o sobie wzajemnie i że nic ich, ponad własne, nie obchodzi osoby. A potem drzwi znowu odskoczyły w bok, posłańcy wpadali, albo też dźwięk dzwonka przerywał im samotne zacisze. Ta bieganina i ten popłoch, ta gwałtowność i dzikość oszołamiała ich zupełnie. Z początku byli pełnymi ufności podniosłej, mieli uczucie wielkiej dumy z powodu wielkości celu, jakiego dopiąć chcieli. Lecz powoli przykre myśli ogarnęły Grahama, albowiem widział już porażkę, jaka ich czekała. Był czas, przez który bardzo długo byli sami. Zmienił przedmiot rozmowy, zaczął opowiadać o sobie, o cudowności swego snu, o drobnych wspomnieniach dawnego życia, odległych, lecz wyrazistych, jak przedmiot, widziany przez odwrócona lornetkę — i o całej, krótkiej walce pragnień i błędów, które złożyły się na dawne jego życie. Ona mówiła mało, lecz wzruszenie malowało się na jej twarzy, której wyraz zmieniał się za najlżejszą zmianą w jego głosie. Nadeszli posłańcy z oznajmieniem, że wielka flota aeroplanów sunęła od strony Avignonu. Graham podszedł do kryształowej wskazówki w kącie i przekonał się, że posłaniec prawdę mówił. Udał się potem do sali map i odmierzył odległość, oddzielającą Avignon od New Arawan i Londynu, a następnie poszedł do sali dozorców zbrojowni. Nie zastał żadnego. Po jakimś czasie wrócił do Heleny. Twarz miał zmienioną. Był przekonany, że przybycie aeroplanów zaznaczy się paniką, która pozbawi go wszelkiej pomocy. Ale jedno zdanie posłańca pozwoliło mu zajrzeć w samą rzeczywistość. Każdy z tych olbrzymów wiózł tysiąc napół dzikich murzynów, przeznaczonych do rozsiewania śmierci w mieście. Tylko dwóch dozorców zastał w sali, kiedy znów się tam udał, a sala Atlasa była pustą. Ponure rozczarowanie zaćmiło mu myśli. Gdy wrócił, Helena spojrzała nań trwożliwie. — Nic nowego — odrzekł z niedbałością udaną w odpowiedzi na jej pytające spojrzenie. Potem, chcąc być szczerym, dorzucił: — Złe nowiny — przegrywamy. Nie zyskujemy ani stopy gruntu, a aeroplany zbliżają się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Przeszedł się wzdłuż pokoju i odwrócił się ku niej. — Jeżeli nie zdobędziemy za godzinę tych aeronautycznych stacyi, straszne dziać tu się będą rzeczy. Zostaniemy pobici. — Nie! — rzekła Helena. — Mamy sprawiedliwość po naszej stronie — mamy lud. Mamy Boga po naszej stronie. — Ostrog ma dyscyplinę, ma latawce. Nie, pani, tam, w tamtym pokoju przeczułem to. Kiedym usłyszał, że aeroplany już są bardzo blizko, zdawało mi się, że walczę z zrządzeniem losu. Helena nie odpowiadała przez długą chwile. — Postąpiliśmy słusznie — rzekła wkońcu. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Uczyniliśmy, co było w naszej mocy, lecz czyż to od nas zależy? Czy to nie jakiś dawniejszy, większy grzech? — Co pan ma myśli? — zapytała Helena. — Ci czarni, to dzicy, rządzeni przemocą, użyci, jako przemoc. A oni byli pod rządem białych przez dwieście lat. Czy to nie wojna dwóch ras? Rasa zgrzeszyła, rasa pokutuje. — Lecz ci robotnicy — ten biedny lud londyński!... — Jest to złagodzenie bardzo drobne. Być w nędzy, znaczy być współwinnym. Spojrzała nań hardo; ten zupełnie nowy widok przepełnił ją zdumieniem. Na dworze zabrzmiało terkotanie dzwonka, dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków i szmer wiadomości fonograficznych. Człowiek w żółtym stroju stanął na progu. — Cóż? — zapytał Graham. — Są we Vichy. — Gdzie służba} która była przedtem w wielkiej sali Atlasa? — zapytał Graham porywczo. Wtem machina zaterkotała znowu. — Możemy jeszcze wygrać — rzekł człowiek w żółtym stroju i wychodząc, dodał: — Gdybyśmy jeno mogli znaleźć miejsce, w którem Ostrog ukrył karabiny. Wszystko od tego zawisło. Może to... Graham poszedł za nim. Lecz machina przyniosła jeno nową wiadomość o aeroplanach. Dotarły już do Orleanu. Graham wrócił do Heleny. — Nic nowego — rzekł. Nic nowego. — I nic nie możemy zrobić? — Nic. Zaczął chodzić niespokojnie po pokoju. — Nagle ogarnął go ten przykry gniew, który tkwił w jego naturze. — Przekleństwo na ten świat zawiły! — zawołał — i na wszystkie wynalazki ludzkie! Żeby człowiek musiał zginąć, jak szczur w sidłach i nie mógł nawet widzieć swego wroga! Ach, jedno tylko cięcie!... Nagle zmienił ton. — Ależ to nonsens — rzekł. — Dziki ze mnie człowiek. Zaczął znowu chodzić i znowu przystanął. — Ostatecznie Londyn i Paryż — to tylko dwa miasta. Cóż z tego, że Londyn i Paryż zginą — wszak to tylko dwa punkty. Znowu zaterkotała machina. Powrócił bardziej nachmurzony i usiadł obok Heleny. — Koniec się zbliża. — rzekł. — Lud, zdaje się, walczył i ginął dziesiątkami tysięcy. I ginął napróżno, zaledwie zdołał dotrzeć do pierwszych stopni stacyi. Aeroplany są koło Paryża. Gdyby nawet teraz iskra powodzenia zajaśniała, to i tak nie dałoby się nic zrobić, albowiem wnet aeroplany na nas spadną. Karabiny, które mogły nas były uratować, gdzieś zarzucono! Pomyśleć, co za nieład! — Pomyśleć o tym szalonym buncie, który nie umie nawet znaleźć swojej broni. Ach, gdyby mieć jeden przynajmniej aeropil! Dla braku aeropilu muszę zginąć. Moje królestwo, moje szalone królestwo nie potrwa ani doby. I ja pobudziłem lud do walki... — Oniby i bez tego walczyli. — Wątpię. Przyszedłem do nich... — Nie! — zawołała Helena. — Nie to. Jeżeli klęskę poniesiemy — jeżeli pan zginie... Ale to być nie może, nie może być — po tylu latach. Jeżeli pana pokonają, zostaną w każdym razie słowa pana, wyrzeczone do ludu. A słowa pana pójdą, niby wiatr, przez świat cały i rozdmuchają zarzewie wolności. Cóż to szkodzi, że płomień nieco przygasa! Nic nie zdoła zmienić wyrzeczonego słowa. Posłannictwo pana się spełni... — W jakim celu? Wie pani, że gdy mówiliśmy o tem — wielki Boże! ależ nie minęły jeszcze trzy doby od tego czasu — powiedziałem, że nie mam tej wiary, co pani. Otóż — w każdym razie teraz już wszystko stracone... — Nie ma pan tej wiary, co ja? Może pan żałuje? — Nie! — rzekł porywczo — nie! Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie! Głos mu się zmienił. — Zdaje mi się, że działam zbyt pospiesznie. Zamilkł. Wstydził się tego wyznania. — Ale jedna rzecz starczy za wszystko. Poznałem panią. Przez tę otchłań czasu dostałem się do pani. Reszta zaginęła. Zaginęła. Z panią sprawa była czemś więcej... albo czemś mniej... Zamilkł i szukał niespokojnie jej oczu, a na dworze buchnęła wieść o zbliżaniu się aeroplanów do Amiens. Helena chwyciła się za głowę, wargi jej zbladły. Patrzyła przed się wzrokiem przerażonym, jakby widziała straszne widziadło. — Tak, tak — rzekł Graham. — Uczyniliśmy, co było w naszej mocy. Wyrzekliśmy nasze słowo, nasze słowo! Ale teraz, skorośmy to już uczynili, niechaj to będzie ostatnia nasza wspólna chwila, skoro te wielkie rzeczy są dokonane... Zamilkł. Ona siedziała nieruchomo. Twarz jej była jak biała chusta. Przez chwile nie zauważyli nagłego rozgwaru na dworze, nagłej bieganiny i krzyków. Potem Helena zerwała się i natężyła uwagę. — Słuchaj pan! — zawołała i wyprostowała się tryumfalnie. — Zwycieztwo! Wszak wołają: „Zwycieztwo“! Graham powstał również, a w oczach iskrzył mu się płomyk rozpaczliwej nadziei. Na progu zjawił się mężczyzna w żółtym stroju, zdumiony, podniecony. — Zwycieztwo! — zawołał. — Zwycieztwo! Lud wygrywa. Ludzie Ostroga pokonani. Helena powstała. — Zwycieztwo! — zawołała, a głos jej był ochrypły i słaby. — Co pan przez to rozumie? — zapytał Graham. — Powiedz! Co? — Wyciągnęliśmy ich z pod galeryi w Narwood, Streatham w płomieniach, Rochampton zajęte. Zdobyte! — i zabraliśmy aeropil, który się tam znajdował. Przez chwilę Graham i Helena stali w milczeniu; serca im biły gwałtownie, spoglądali na się wzajemnie. Po raz ostatni zajaśniało w oczach Grahama marzenie o rozległem panowaniu z Heleną u swego boku. Zajaśniało i zgasło. W tej chwili wpadł jakiś starzec siwowłosy. — I cóż teraz z tego, że mamy Rochampton? Aeroplany są już w Boulogne! — Kanał! — rzekł człowiek w żółtem ubraniu. Zaczął szybko obliczać. — Mamy jeszcze pół godziny czasu. — A oni jeszcze mają w swojej mocy trzy stacye — rzekł starzec. — A owe karabiny? — zawołał Graham. — Nie możemy ich wydobyć, za mało czasu. — Więc znaleziono je? — Zapóźno! — Gdybyśmy mogli ich zatrzymać na godzinę — zawołał ów w żółtym stroju. — Nic ich już teraz nie zatrzyma — rzekł starzec. — Mają blisko sto aeroplanów w pierwszym oddziale. — Na godzinę? — zapytał Graham. — I być tak blisko celu! — zawołał dozorca zbrojowni. — Teraz, kiedy znaleźliśmy karabiny. Być tak blisko celu! Gdybyśmy je tylko mogli wydostać na dachy. — Ile na to czasu trzeba? — zapytał nagle Graham. — Godzina wystarczy. — Zapóźno! — zawołał dozorca zbrojowni — za późno. — Czy istotnie zapóźno — zawołał Graham — nawet teraz? Godzina! Nagle zdawało mu się, że jest jeszcze możliwość jedna. Usiłował mówić spokojnie, lecz twarz miał bladą, jak ściana. — Jest jedna jeszcze możliwość. Powiadasz, że macie aeropil. — Na stacyi w Rochampton, sire. — Rozbity? — Nie. Leży na gościńcu. Możnaby go usunąć na tor bardzo łatwo. Ale niema aeronauty. Graham spojrzał na obu mężczyzn, potem na Helenę. Po długiem milczeniu przemówił. — My nie mamy aeronauty? — Nie. — Aeroplany są ociężałe w porównaniu z aeropilami. Zwrócił się nagle do Heleny. Postanowienie było powzięte. — Ja to uczynię. — Co takiego? — Pójdę do tej stacyi, do tego aeropilu. — Co pan masz na myśli? — Jestem aeronautą. Te dni, z powodu których tyle od pani usłyszałem wyrzutów, nie ze wszystkiem ostatecznie strwonione. Zwrócił się do starca. — Powiedz im, aby wtoczyli aeropil na tor. Ów się zawahał. — Co pan chcesz uczynić? — zawołała Helena. — Ten aeropil — to możliwość... — Chyba pan nie masz zamiaru walczyć w powietrzu? — Walczyć — owszem! Walczyć w powietrzu! Myślałem już o tem przed chwilą. Aeroplan — to ociężała maszyna, a człowiek odważny.... — Ależ — nigdy, odkąd znają sztukę latania, nie walczono w powietrzu — zawołał starzec. — Nie było potrzeby. Ale teraz chwila taka nadeszła. Powiedz im teraz — zanieś im polecenie, aby wtoczyli go na tor. Starzec spojrzeniem zapytał człowieka w żółtym stroju, skinął i wybiegł. Helena podeszła do Grahama. Twarz jej była biała. — Lecz... Jak można walczyć? Zabiją pana. — Być może. Atoli nie zrobić tego, albo pozwolić innemu... Zamilkł, nie mógł już mówić — odrzucił tę alternatywę gwałtownym ruchem ręki. I tak stali, patrząc na się wzajemnie. — Pan ma słuszność — rzekła wkońcu cichym głosem. — Pan ma słuszność. Musi pan iść. Podszedł ku niej, a ona cofnęła się. — Nie — wyrzekła, cała zadyszana. — Nie mogę tego znieść. Proszę iść. Wyciągnął małodusznie obie ręce. Ona zacisnęła pięści. — Proszę iść — krzyknęła. — Proszę iść. Zawahał się. Zrozumiał. Wyciągnął ramiona teatralnie na poły — nie zdołał wyrzec ani słowa. Odwrócił się. Ów w żółtym stroju, zapóźno spostrzegłszy, że trzeba być taktownym, posunął się ku drzwiom niezgrabnie. Lecz Graham wyprzedził go. Człowiek w żółtym stroju spojrzał na cichą postać Heleny, zawahał się, potem wybiegł za Grahamem. Graham nie obejrzał się ani razu, nie wyrzekł ani słowa, aż kotara wielkiej hali zapadła.